Lust of Love
by BrittneyJ2020
Summary: Callie and Arizona have an agreement. What happens when there is a breach in said agreement? Calzona One-Shot
1. We're NOT Just Friends

**Hey guys! So here is a new one-shot... I hope you like it.** **I know that your ready for me to update You're Just What I Need and trust me, I will but I had to make you guys wait for it lol. On to the reading...**

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

"Oh! Just like that Arizona!" Callie moans as I lick up and down her clit while pumping my fingers in and out of her drenched core.

Looking up at her, I see her head thrown back, mouth wide open, "Come for me Calliope. I know you want to." I say, giving her one last swipe before moving up her body.

She opens her eyes just as my face is leveled with hers, meeting in an intense kiss. I speed up my hand between her legs, grinding down on her thigh, "Oh… Arizona I am going to come!" she moans into my mouth.

I feel her legs shaking and I can't help but watch her face as she gets closer and closer, "Deeper baby…please" she begs, whimpering as I do just as she asked.

"You feel so good against me Calliope" I moan, grinding faster against her leg, "Shit…"

Just as I feel myself about to come, I remove my fingers completely from Calliope's walls before quickly re-entering her, hitting just the right spot and pushing her over the edge.

"Arizona!" she screams, with one hand scratching down my back and the other on my ass causing me to grind harder on her thigh as I reach my peak, burying my face in her neck as I groan.

I slow my movements down, making sure it's still enough for the both of us to ride out the wonderful release that we just had.

"That was great" Callie says breathlessly, with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, it was." I sigh, sitting up, planting a kiss on her lips and removing my fingers from inside of her.

What starts out as a simple peck, turns into a heated make out session and I feel Callie pushing me on my back, signaling that she is ready for round to, but it all comes to an end when the sound of a pager blares through the room, breaking us apart.

Reaching out to mine, I see it's blank. "It's yours." I tell her and I swear I see the smallest pout cross her face before she hops up off the bed and quickly places her clothes back on while checking the pager.

"911 to the pit." she groans, placing on her coat that I ripped off of her gorgeous body not even forty-five minutes ago. Looking in the mirror, she makes sure that she looks presentable enough for the public eye before moving over to kiss my cheek, "I'll see you later" she says before leaving the room, leaving me sitting alone, naked, in the on-call room.

I groan forcefully laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Calliope and I have known each other for about four years now. We met one night at Joes bar after she had a bad break up with a girl she thought that she was in love with.

Of course, the first thing I noticed about her was her beauty and the second was the sadness that was radiating off of her so I approached her and started a conversation. From then on, I was really drawn to her and we quickly became friends.

A little over a year ago, my ex-girlfriend broke off our almost one year relationship because she said that she just _'wasn't feeling it anymore'_ and it tore me up inside but of course, Calliope was there for me.

That whole thing definitely brought us closer as friends, so close that people actually began to think that we were a couple. I guess if you look at our relationship, you could say that we are but we aren't.

I mean, just because we buy each other coffee or lunch from time to time and sometimes hold hands or kiss each other's cheeks, oh yeah, and occasionally have sex doesn't mean we're together.

The sex wasn't always a part of it. That's a recent development that came about one night at my apartment six months ago where we both got a little too drunk and slept together. We told each other that it couldn't happen again because we were like best friends but… you know how those things go.

A two weeks later, we were out with some friends and became a little too handsy on the dance floor so from then on out, we decided that as long as we both weren't in a relationship, we would be there to scratch each other's urges. Which leads us to today.

As Calliope and I continued our relationship as close friends / fuck buddies, we began to get even more comfortable with each other. Everything was easy and fun until about a few days ago when I finally realized that I have fallen for Calliope, hard.

It was last Thursday, to be exact, and we were set to have a movie night at her place but she ended up getting pulled into an emergency surgery so I decided to go to her apartment (I knew where she hid the spare key) and wait for her to get home.

After waiting for about three hours, she arrived home really tired and when I looked at her, I couldn't help but think that I wouldn't mind waiting for her anytime and how much I would've loved to have had a nice relaxing bubble bath waiting for her when she got home. So that's what I did. I made her sit down and I ran her a bath, adding her favorite scent, and sat with her while she relaxed.

Admiring her in the bath was when it all just hit me, ' _There is no one else that I want to do this with other than her'_ … but I have yet to tell her.

I have been too scared that she'll turn me down and I'll lose her forever so I just haven't told her how I really feel and I don't think that I anytime soon. I sigh.

Getting up, I put my clothes back on and proceed to make myself look presentable before leaving room to get back to work.

 **One Week Later**

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

Lunch is one my favorite times of the day. I, either, have lunch with Arizona and our friends or we sneak off somewhere and have lunch privately while also enjoying a little fun, if you know what I mean.

"Dr. Torres?" I hear as I approach the cafeteria doors. Turning, I see non-other than Dr. Penny Blake coming toward me with a smile on her face.

Smiling, I say, "Dr. Blake, hi."

"Hey, how is your day going?" she asks.

"Pretty well. I was just about to go get some lunch. Yours?" I tell her, being polite.

"Same" she says awkwardly, glancing at the ground before her eyes meet mine, "I was wondering… maybe… If- Would you like to go out sometime?" she rushes out before taking a deep breath.

My eyes slightly widen because I was totally not expecting that. ' _Well… she isn't too bad on the eyes and she seems nice enough. It wouldn't hurt to go out on one measly date with her right?'_ I ask myself. Plus, Arizona made it perfectly clear that she just wants to be friends with benefits and that can't last forever. "U-Um…" I stutter as I see her waiting for an answer. "Sure. Why not." _'What am I doing?'_ "How's tonight? Say… 8 p.m.?"

Sounds great!" she says excitedly before taking my hand into hers and writing down her number. "Text me your address and I'll pick you up at 8 p.m. sharp."

Glancing behind me at the redhead as she walks away I think to myself, _'What did I just do?'_

Shaking my head, I turn and continue my journey into the cafeteria, immediately spotting Arizona and Teddy sitting at our usual table.

Walking over, I greet them before leaning down and kissing Arizona's forehead, "Hey, I already got your food." She says, winking at me as I sit down beside her.

"You're too good to me" I smile. _'Maybe I should tell her about the date.'_ I think to myself, ' _Nahh… I think I'll see where it goes first.'_

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

Today has been pretty slow which is an awesome thing because that means that all the tiny humans are happy and healthy. After leaving the on-call room and going back to work, I checked on my patients before being paged to the pit for a little boy with an angry appendix. I let my resident, Jo, do most of the work while I stood back and watched. Surprisingly, she did very well. Other than that, I have been in my office completing paper work.

Signing off on my last chart, before heading home, I feel a presence behind me.

I think that it's Calliope until I hear another familiar voice instead, "My shift ends in 20 minutes, how about we go back to my place and have some fun?" before I can control myself, I burst out laughing, causing heads to turn in my direction.

Turning around, "You are a pain in my ass Theodora." My best friend joins me in laughter.

"Hey, it works when Torres does it." She shrugs, "Anyway I was coming to see if you wanted to hang out tonight. It feels like it's been forever since we've had a girl's night. Either I am with Henry or your off with Callie doing God knows what."

"Yeah that sounds fun. We could get dinner and catch a movie maybe even go to Joe's."

"Cool. I'll meet you in front of the hospital in 30."

"Sounds good."

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

 _*knock, knock*_

I hear at my door signaling that Penny is here. Quickly putting on my heels, I move to open the door.

"Hi" I smile.

"Hey, wow, Callie you look amazing." She smiles, "This is for you." She says, handing me a long stemmed red rose.

"Thanks" I say, "Give me just as second" Moving from the door, I go to the kitchen and place the rose in some water.

Going back to the door, I see her patiently waiting, "Ready?" she asks.

"Yep." I reply and we head out to start our date.

…

"How's your food?" Penny asks.

"Good, really good. Yours?"

"Same." She smiles.

So far, the date has been going good. Penny is a really nice girl so maybe, just maybe, this could go somewhere. After dinner, we decide to head to Joe's for some drinks before calling it a night.

 **General P.O.V.**

"That movie was really good!" Teddy says, smiling.

"Yes, it was. Now I need some food because I am starving." Arizona says, just as her stomach begins to growl, further proving her statement.

"Damn Zo." She laughs, "How about we go to Joe's and have some food and drinks?"

"You read my mind."

Soon after Teddy and Arizona arrived at Joe's, they ordered and began talking about any and everything.

"And I said 'Well maybe it's on wrong' and she was like 'No Dr. Robbins you have to-'"

"Hi, Dr. Robbins."

Looking up, Arizona smiles, "Colleen we are outside of the hospital, you can call me Arizona."

"Sorry, Arizona." She glances at Teddy, "Hello, Dr. Altman." Teddy just nods her head with a polite smile as she sips her wine. "I came over to see if I could, maybe, buy you a drink tonight Arizona."

"That's sweet of you but with all due respect Colleen, I am having a night out with my best friend so maybe another time" she dismisses her, "Have a good night."

The nurse slightly frowns and walks away looking dejected.

"Awe Zo, did you blow off the hot Ortho nurse for little ole me?" Teddy asks in a sweet southern belle type voice.

"That, and I am not really interested in sleeping around at the moment."

"But… isn't that what you're doing with Callie?" Teddy smirks.

"I am working on it Theodora. Hopefully soon it will be more than that." She huffs, rolling her eyes causing them to land on a certain scene taking place across the bar from them.

There sat Callie and Penny Blake, laughing and talking over a few drinks. Whatever Callie was saying must've been really funny because Penny was laughing her ass off while her hand was placed on the brunette's knee.

"Hello, Earth to Arizona" the blonde hears Teddy say to her. Turning her attention back to the blonde, Arizona asks, "Do you see that?"

"See what?" she frowns.

Arizona cocks her head to the side, "Over there." Teddy turns, looking around until her eyes land on what Arizona is referring to.

"Oh wow." Teddy says, surprised, making Arizona scoff.

"I know right… I didn't even know she had a date tonight."

"Okay stop. You don't know that it's a date. Maybe they are just having drinks or something. I mean, we're just having drinks." She says, gesturing between them.

"No Teddy, that is Penny Blake. The same Penny Blake that has been checking Calliope out for a few weeks now. She asked _me_ of all people if Cal she was seeing someone because apparently, she 'always sees us together'. I mean, does she not listen to hospital gossip? Granted, I told her no because technically we aren't seeing each other but I didn't think that it would make a difference. I figured that Callie would more than likely turn her down if she asked her out." I glance back at their table, "I guess I was wrong…" she huffs.

Teddy sighs at her best friend pouting, "It is not too late. You two just had sex earlier today so this is probably their first date. There is still time." Teddy reassures the blonde, "You just have to talk to her Zo."

Arizona sighs, "Whatever…"

Standing up, the blonde grabs her jacket, "Can we go? We can go back to my place or something but I don't want to stay here."

"Yeah of course." Teddy agrees. The duo walks toward the doors and just as they reach them a voice rings out.

"Teddy, Arizona?" they both hear making the women stop in their tracks. Teddy turns around first addressing the brunette, "Hey Cal" she greets as Arizona slowly turns on her heels.

 _'_ _You got this Arizona'_ "Hi Calliope." Arizona smiles politely.

"What are you two doing here? Having a few drinks?" the brunette asks.

"Yeah. We decided to have a little girl's night since we've both been pretty busy lately."

"Sounds fun." Callie smiles, gesturing to Penny, "This is Penny Blake, Penny this is Teddy Altman and Arizona Robbins, two of my closest friends." ' _Right, friends.'_ Arizona thinks to herself.

"Ah, yes, I have met Dr. Robbins before" the redhead smiles, "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Altman."

"You too Dr. Blake."

Sitting in silence for what feels like eternity, Penny speaks up, "Are you and Dr. Robbins together" Penny asks, making Callie choke on the liquid that she had in her mouth.

Arizona moves over to the brunette, softly patting her back, "Calliope, are you okay?"

The brunette nods still coughing every few seconds. "I'm fine" she croaks out.

"Callie are you sure you're okay?" Penny asks, placing her hand on top on the brunettes that was laying a top the table causing Arizona's jaw to tighten.

"Yes." She says after a few moments of gathering herself. "I am fine but you should know that Teddy and Arizona are _not_ together." She says with a slight frown on her face.

"Oh, my apologies. I shouldn't have made an assumption like that." She apologies.

"It's okay." Teddy tells her while Arizona stays by Callie's side for a second to be sure that she is okay. "Uh, we should get going Arizona." She says breaking the blonde out of her trance.

"Y-You're right. It was nice seeing you again Dr. Blake. You two have a nice night" she spews out quickly before leaving the bar with Teddy on her heels.

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

Watching Teddy and Arizona exit the bar, I can't help but think that maybe I should have told Arizona about the date considering how uncomfortable she looked. Then there is the whole fact that Penny thought Teddy and Arizona were together. _'I mean seriously? It's Teddy and Arizona. Their like freaking sisters for Christ sakes!'_ I think to myself. She is so going to give me hell about this.

"They're nice." I hear Penny say, breaking me out of my trance.

"Uh, yeah." I say, clearing my throat.

"So, Calliope, huh?" she smiles.

"Yep but I don't like when people call me that." I tell her honestly.

"But Arizona said it, you didn't correct her."

"That doesn't really count." I say.

"Well-"

"Can we go?" I ask, cutting her off, "It's just that I am not really feeling so well…"

"Yes, of course." She says with a concerned look on her face, "Are you okay? Can I do anything?" she asks as we walk outside to her car.

"I'm okay, I think I am just a little tired. I am sorry for cutting this date short." I apologize. Truth be told, I shouldn't have gone on this date at all but I won't tell her that.

"-sometime?"

"Sorry, what?" I ask.

"I asked if maybe we could do this again sometime. I had a good time…" she smiles.

"As did I. I will get back to you though. You know, busy schedules and all."

"In that case, I hope to hear from you soon then _Callie_." She tells me, kissing my cheek before walking to the elevator.

…

Today has been a drag. There were four emergencies that came in today and three of them did not make it. Although the complications were not Ortho related, it still bothers me. I've been looking for Arizona all day to talk to her about it and maybe seek a little bit of comfort from her but I have not been able to track her down at all.

She didn't meet us for lunch. Teddy said that she was busy but I don't buy that because most of the time she'll just tell me to come to her office when she is working on something.

I spend most of my shift trying to catch up with her but I haven't had any luck and before I know it, my shift is ending. I thought about going to her apartment before heading home but I am just too tired right now, so I decide to talk to her tomorrow. Boy did I not realize how hard that task would be.

I searched the hospital in and out and could not catch even a glimpse of the blonde in question. I went to her department and the nurse told me that she was with a patient, I called and texted her cellphone and she won't respond, I went to her apartment for crying out loud! Sadly, I got no answer and I didn't think that it wouldn't be wise to just let myself in.

This continued the next day… and the day after that… so I decided to give her some space hoping that she would come to me when she was ready because by now, I am convinced that she's _very_ pissed with me.

Well, guess what? She never came and now it's been a week since I have talked to my 'best friend'. Teddy finally gave in and said that she just needs some time, which I gave her and I don't know what else to do because I really want to see her. On top of that, Penny has been constantly asking about a second date which I have yet to give an answer to.

Exiting out of my last surgery for the day, I see the woman that I have been desperate to talk to for a week now standing at the nurse's station, writing something in a chart while carrying a conversation with one of my nurses that just came out of surgery with me, Colleen. Moving closer to her, I walk slowly so she doesn't notice me, hearing the last bit of their conversation.

"Yeah, you've been looking pretty stressed lately Dr. Robbins… You know," she leans a little closer, "I could definitely help you out." ' _Wow she doesn't really care about being subtle. Huh?'_ Hearing this makes my blood boil.

"Thank you, Colleen, but that won't be necessary." She says giving the nurse behind the desk the chart before walking away. When I see this, I quickly begin moving right behind her. I quicken my pace just enough to grab her arm and pull her into the nearby on call room.

"What the hell?" the blonde screams. I lock the door and turn, leaning my back against it, "What do you think you doing Callie?" _'What? She hasn't called me Callie since the first day we met… she must really be pissed.'_ I think to myself, not letting my hurt show. "Why have you been avoiding me?" I ask letting my anger be known.

Her eyes widen, "I-I've been busy."

"Don't give me that bull shit Arizona!" I yell, "You are avoiding me."

The blonde doesn't say anything, "Is this because you saw me with Penny?"

Still silence… "Answer me Arizona!"

"Yes! Okay, yes." She cries. Making me sigh. "Calliope we had an agreement. Sleep with each other and nobody else."

"-Who said that I even slept with her?" I cut in but that doesn't faze her.

"I thought that was enough for you."

I let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah Arizona it is enough for right now but don't sit here and tell me that you thought we were going to be fuck buddies until we were 80 years old" I scoff.

"Of course, I didn't think that but you never told me that you were starting to date…"

"I wasn't. She came up to me out of nowhere and asked me out. I decided that one date wouldn't hurt so I went for it to see where it would go."

"B-But…I thought-"

"Thought what Arizona? If my memory serves me right, I remember you telling me that you never wanted anything other than a fuck buddy." I sigh, calming myself down, "You told me that you didn't want anything serious and I was okay with that Arizona but that – you don't want more. At some point, I have to move on and find someone who fully wants the same things that I want."

"But I do Cal… I want the same things that you want." I hear her say softly.

"W-What?" I say, now becoming the one that's stuttering.

"I said that I do want the same things you want Calliope. I want the marriage and the house with the white picket fence and ten children that'll eventfully lead to grandchildren."

"Then why are you with me?" I ask softly.

She smiles, softly, moving toward me, "Because I've always wanted it with _you_." I frown, "I have been in love with you for so long Calliope I was just afraid to admit it to myself until a few weeks ago." She sits down on the bed. "It took a while for me to notice but I love you."

Staring at her, I am lost for words, until she abruptly stands up, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Calliope I didn't-"

"It was the night you drew me a bath and we talked for what felt like forever." I tell her with certainty in my voice.

A confused look crosses her face, "W-What?"

"That night, when I got home late and you offered to do that I remember sitting on my bed thinking how I had dreamed of coming home to something like that with you for so long Arizona and it made me happy until I thought about how you don't want anything serious but after, I asked you to say and we had sex. It felt different. That night… it was so gentle and slow… it felt like you were making love to me and it felt so good." Somewhere in between my rambling, she walked closer to me.

Leaning her forehead against mine, she says, "I was Calliope. I wanted to show you better than I could tell you…"

I smile, "Normal people tell the person before, while, or after showing them Arizona"

She laughs, "I can't help that I was scared. You already know me so well. I guess I just figured that you would immediately know just from my actions."

"The first night we slept together, I was going to tell you that I really liked you and ask you on a date but I didn't want it to seem like I was just doing it while in the after-sex haze. But then, we agreed that it shouldn't happen again. Then, I was giving another chance when we slept together two weeks later and that's when you made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to be in a relationship after Lauren." I feel her cringe at the mention of her ex, "So I decided that I was okay with us just having sex until you maybe came around but you never did… until now I suppose."

She wraps her arm around my lower back pulling me to her, "I definitely came around." she whispers, leaning in to connect our lips but I pull back.

"No. You avoided me for a whole week instead of talking to me." I pout, "I missed you like crazy."

"In my defense, I thought that I was about to lose you to _'Perfect Penny'_ " she says, "I did miss you though…"

I laugh, "If you thought that, it should've prompted you to talk to me verses pushing me away and potentially into the arms of Penny."

"Good thing I know you so well then huh? I knew you would come after me babe, that's how this works" she smirks, "By the way, what took you so long? I mean, a week is a long time to keep someone waiting Calliope."

"Me?! You're the one that was hiding. I couldn't find you anywhere. I even tried your apartment but you never answered the door."

"Yeah… I kind of had a sleepover with Teddy for a few days because I was hurting." She says in a shy tone.

"All of this could've been avoided, you know?"

"Yeahhh… but it takes the fun out of our relationship." She tells me, connecting our lips in a passionate lip lock before pulling back, narrowing her eyes, "What?" I ask.

"You need to tell 'Perfect Penny' that your taken."

"Technically I am not taken."

"Yeah you are Calliope. Your ass," I feel her hands squeeze my cheeks, "Is mine."

"I think I am a little hard at hearing… how about you _show_ me better than you can tell me."

She laughs, "It would be my pleasure."

…

Walking past the nurse's station in my department, one of the nurses stop me. "Dr. Torres, we need your signature on these."

"Thanks, Colleen." I say, grabbing the charts being handed to me and signing them right there.

It's been three days since Arizona and I talked and I feel great because I got my best friend, turned-lover back. I finally talked to Penny and let her know that there wouldn't be a second date and she was understanding about it. She said that she kind of figured that something was going on between Arizona and I, first, when she, apparently, asked her if I was seeing someone and again with my reaction to her thinking that Arizona and Teddy were together… yeah, she said that on purpose.

"Hey there, beautiful." As if she knew I was thinking about her, the object of my affections, speaks in my ear.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I play, not turning around.

"Oh wow" she laughs, pushing her front right up against my back, "Guess I really did fuck your brains out last night, huh?" she whispers.

Smirking, finally turning around, "You are horrible. You know that?"

"I do." she smiles, "I just came to see if we were still on for lunch today."

"Yeah, I have a surgery but barring any complications, I should be there."

"Awesome, see you later" she smiles, "I love youuu" she sings.

Shaking my head, I giggle, "Love you too sweets." I tell her, giving her a peck on the lips before she walks off.

Finishing the last chart, I hand it to Colleen whose eyes are as big as saucers.

"Are you okay, Colleen?" I ask.

"Um… yeah. I- How long have you and Dr. Robbins been together?"

"Now I don't see how that is any of your business." I smirk, turning to walk off, I pause. "Oh, and don't ever offer to 'relieve' any of her stress again or you'll have to deal with me."

 **Again, I hope you guys liked this. Don't forget to review and lmk if it was a hit or miss, what you liked and what you didn't, and even what you would like to see in the future. One last thing, what did you guys think of Thursdays episode with Sophia texting Arizona? I seriously think this is leading to Callie coming back, call me crazy for still having hope!**


	2. Epilogue

**I know you guys are probably tired of me by now but this is the last story that I am updating for now so I hope you like it. Just to also let you know that this chapter is titled Epilogue for a reason lol...**

* * *

 **Callie's P.O.V.**

"I'm home!" I yell, walking through the front door of my home.

"In here babe!" Taking my shoes off while placing my purse and keys down, I head into to the kitchen.

Seeing my beautiful wife standing at the counter chopping vegetables, I smile, circling my arms around her waist, "Hi beautiful" I say, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Hey there" she replied, moving her head to the side, silently telling me to continue so I do.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I say softly. For the past two weeks, our schedules have not matched up, so we've literally only seen each other in passing and sometimes in an on-call room but we would be too tired to do anything other than sleep.

"I know" she pouts, "I've missed you but luckily we have the weekend off, so we can spend it with each other and the kids."

"That sounds great. We should go stay at the beach house for the weekend. I bet the kids would love it. They can even bring a friend or two."

"I like that idea. That way we can put Carmine and her friends in the guest house and Samir and his little friends can stay in the house with us."

"Then it's settled. We'll run it by them at dinner." I tell her, squeezing her hips, "Do you need any help?"

"No I got it but thank you. Actually, I think something may be bothering Cam. She came home from school and she seemed a little off. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't budge."

Nodding, I say, "Okay, I'll go talk to her right now."

"Thank you, baby," she says placing a kiss on my waiting lips.

Arizona and I have been married now for twenty-three years. We have a daughter, Carmine Valeria who is about to turn 18 in a few months and Samir Nicolas, our son, who just turned 14.

Climbing the stairs, I think of the possible reasons that my baby girl could be upset. _'What if she is pregnant? That means that she is having sex. Did Arizona have the talk with her because I sure as hell didn't. I thought that we a good enough relationship that she would come talk to me abou- Torres listen to yourself right now. Calm down. Just go ask her what is wrong then go from there.'_ I tell myself as I reach her closed door. Knocking, I hear a faint, "come in". Opening the door, I see Carmine sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Hey, lovebug" I say, knowing how much she "hates" that nickname. As if on que, she groans, "Hey mami"

Sitting on her bed beside her, I say, "How was your day today?"

Closing the book, she places it on her nightstand, "It was really good. I found out that I made captain for the volleyball team this year."

Releasing a wide smile, "Oh, mija, that's great! Have you told mama yet?" She shakes her head, "I was going to tell everyone tonight during dinner, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer."

Chuckling I say, "Okay well I will let you tell her and your brother the news during dinner, but I came to talk to you." Seeing a confused look cross her face, I continue, "Mom said that you seemed a bit off when you came home from school today. Is everything okay?"

Not meeting my eyes she begins to fumble her thumbs, "I-I just… no nothing's wrong." She finally gets out.

Clearly seeing that she lying, I sigh, "Okay then, I understand" standing I slowly head towards the door, "I just thought we had a better mother-daughter relationship where you could talk to about anything but I guess not" As I reach for the door knob, a voice stops me.

"Ok, ok. I need some advice mom" I hear my daughter say, "f-for a friend." _'Sure.'_

Turning around, I say, "Do I get to know this friends name?" Briefly looking away, she sighs, "I don't think you know them" she mumbles.

Smirking to myself, I move to sit beside her on the bed, "Okay then, what's up?"

"Well I have this friend at school that likes this person, but my friend is scared to go for it because they're about to leave and go off to college. Granted, they are looking at some of the same schools, it's just not a guarantee that they'll go to the same place and even if they do then they may not even make it past the first semester which would-"

"Okay, stop right there." I say laughing, "God, I swear you look just like me, but your attitude is all your mothers." I tell her, receiving a huff in return.

"Mom this is serious. I'm- I mean, my friend is freaking out here!"

"Alright, alright. So, are you asking for advice on whether you- I mean, your friend should act on their feelings?" She nods, "Well, does the other person feel the same way?"

"Yeah I think so, but they don't know how to even approach the subject to begin explaining how they feel." She sighs.

"Okay." I say, leaning back against the headboard, "I'm going to tell you a story."

Sighing, she rolls her eyes, "Mom I don't-"

"No, mija just listen." Reluctantly, she lays back placing her head on my shoulder, "So, I had these two friends, they were head over hills in love with each other. Both of them had been through life only experiencing heartbreak after heartbreak. Well, when they first met, they instantly hit it off but neither of them could pull their heads out of their asses long enough to tell the other, so they became friends. They experienced the other being in relationships with other people while wishing that they were with each other until finally they both were single. One night, they were hanging out and things went too far, and they slept together. The next day, they agreed that it shouldn't happen again. Two weeks later they went out with some mutual friends, got a little too wasted and slept together again. After that, it became a regular thing for them. They decided that they would have fun with each other until one or the other found someone worth being in a relationship with."

"How come one of them didn't just admit their feelings after the second time?"

"I don't know. Maybe they just figured that if there were no feelings involved then no one would get hurt but anyways, to keep going, they continued to be together and the longer it went on, the quicker their friendship turned into a semi-relationship. Everyone could see it, their friends, colleagues, everyone, but them. It wasn't until one of them went out on a date with a colleague that the other decided to admit the feelings that had been bottled up inside and that was a year after the first time that they slept together."

Gently pushing her so she'll sit up, I look her in the eye, "I told you that story because I don't want your 'friend' to go through that. Sometimes it is best to lay it all out there. Worst case scenario, they get rejected and so what? You take it in stride. Lick your wounds, put a patch over the dent that it put in your pride and keep it moving. In life, there are going to be a lot of usage when it comes to the word "No" especially when it comes to relationships because you, and your friend, aren't always going to like a person that likes you and vice versa." Sighing, I smile, "I say all that to simply say, tell your friend to go for it. If it bites them in the ass then so be it but you don't want to spend your life wondering about the 'what if's'. Does that help?"

Nodding, she smiles, "Thanks mami, that was a really big help."

"Glad I could help, love-bug." I tell her, standing, and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Mama should have dinner ready soon." I say, making my way toward the door. Just as my hand reaches the knob, I am, again, stopped by her voice.

"Did everything work out?" she asks, "Between your two friends."

Smiling I say, "Oh yeah. After they admitted their feelings, they dated and eventually became very serious. They got married, had two kids, both very successful in their careers." Pausing, I look off as if I am thinking of something, "As a matter of fact, one of them recently won the Harper Avery Award for her research."

Seeing the light bulb click in head, she smiles, "Wait, that story was about you and mama?"

I nod, "Don't tell her that I told you though. She still wants you to believe that she swept me off my feet and we ran off into the sunset together." I say, hearing her chuckle as I walk out of the room.

Moving to Samir's door, I knock on his door before entering. "Hey baby boy" I smile.

Pausing his video game, he smiles, "Hey mama"

Walking over to lean sit beside his, I run my fingers through his hair, "Wow, buddy you need a haircut"

Laughing he moves his head away from my hand, "I like my hair like this though mama"

"Well, let's at least get it shaped up because you look like you belong in the jungle" I tell him and we both laugh.

"Okay, okay but no cutting it all off."

"I can live with that." I nod, "but you've got to convince your mom to go for it as well" I smirk.

Sighing, he rolls his eyes, "Mama why can't you just talk to her?"

"Because son, you have to be able to do things for yourself. You say you want to be a lawyer; first step is to start learning how to debate cause that's definitely what you're going to have with her."

"But mama" he whines,

"Quit your whining mijo. I want to sleep in my bed tonight, so you are going to talk to her about it and that is final." I tell him, getting up.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

Going back downstairs, I enter the kitchen and sit on the stool. "How did it go?" I hear my wife ask.

Shrugging I say, "Her "friend" is having boy troubles." Giving her a knowing look.

"Oh?" she smiles, "Did you help her through it?" I nod.

"Yeah she'll be okay."

Another 10 minutes pass by and dinner is ready. Calling the kids down, I set the table as they stumble down the stairs. Sitting down, conversation quickly begins to flow. From school to discussing interesting surgeries, we enjoy our dinner. Carmine shared her great news causing all of us to congratulate her and before I know it, we are breaking off them to the kitchen to clean the dishes and Arizona and I into the living room to relax.

Sitting down beside my wife, I close my eyes, leaning my head back against the sofa.

* * *

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

Seeing Calliope, sigh before resting her head against the couch with her I eyes close, I grin. My poor baby is tired. Since being nominated and winning her first of what I am sure will be many Harper Avery Awards, she has been working nonstop to make sure everything with her research is moving along while too working her regular hours.

"Tired?" I ask her.

"Very."

"How about we say good night to the kids, go upstairs and take a nice bath together before getting in bed and cuddling until we fall asleep."

"Mmm… that sounds great." She mumbles.

"Great!" standing, I turn to walk toward the kitchen where the kids are finishing the dishes. After taking a few steps, I realize that I am the only one walking, turning, I see Calliope still on the couch.

"Calliope"

"Hmm?"

"You do realize that you have to get up to say good night to our children and go upstairs right?"

She groans, "But I am so comfortable." Sighing, I move back over to her. Grabbing her hand, I use all my might, successfully pulling her up off of the couch as she protests. Pulling her toward the kitchen, I ignore her moaning and groaning as we enter.

"Hey we're just saying good night." I tell them, kissing their foreheads, "As you can see," I start, glancing to a zombie like Calliope leaning against the counter, "Your mother is very tired."

Hearing her groan again, I look just in time to see her open her arms. Both, Carmine and Samir, move over to her wrapping their arms around her.

"Night mami" Samir says, squeezing his arms around her before letting her go following Carmines kiss on the cheek. "Love you" they simultaneously tell us both as I, again, grab Calliopes hand, guiding her upstairs.

Entering our bedroom, Calliope lays on the bed. "Baby you have to at least change your clothes" I tell her, receiving a mumble in return.

Sighing, I pull out some night clothes, throwing them at her, "You better be changed"

Going into the bathroom, I go through my nightly routine. Once I am done, I see that Calliope has changed and is not under the covers. _'Great so not only do I get no sex, but I also will not be getting any snuggle time'_ I sigh.

Walking over to the bed, I pull the covers back as much as I can, slipping under them before grabbing my laptop to do some reading up on a case that I have. Feeling Calliope begin to move around, it is only seconds later that I feel an arm wrap around my waist almost knocking my laptop off of my legs.

"It's cold" she whines, "Come closer please."

Chuckling, I look down at her, "Baby you're not under the covers. Get under and maybe you won't be so cold."

Watching her face for a sign of her hearing me, I see nothing. Rolling my eyes to myself, I shake my head and go back to reading my article.

Three minutes later, I watch her arm move from around my waist, as she stands, slipping under the covers and placing her arm back where it was.

Kissing my side, she mumbles, "Mmm this would be so much better if I were able to fully cuddle into you right now."

"Just a minute baby, I'm finishing up this article" I tell her, running my hand up and down the arm that is around my mid-section. Finishing a few minutes later, I place my laptop on the night stand and lay down, feeling my brunettes arm tighten around me.

I love when she holds me like this, like she's protecting me from something.

"-life" I hear.

Furrowing my eyebrow, I say, "Calliope? Did you say something baby?"

"Just that I am so lucky to have you as my wife baby" she says softly. Smiling to myself as I feel her sit up, she places her hand on my shoulder silently telling me that she wants me to roll on to my back and that's exactly what I do.

Placing her hand on my cheek, she leans down, kissing my lips before looking into my eyes saying, "Thank you for your faithfulness to me… to our family. In the twenty three years that we've been together Arizona I've learned a lot from you, watched you grow, and you continue to bring out the best in me. You're just as beautiful as the day we married, hell even the first day we met." We both chuckle. "You, Carmine, and Samir, are my world and I know it's cliché but I don't know what I'd do or where I'd be without you in my life. Thank you for being so good to me."

By now, tears have formed in my eyes as she leans down and kisses me once again, this time with a lot of passion behind it.

Smiling up at her as she leans over me, I ask, "Where did that come from?"

She shrugs, a small smile playing at her lips, "I just want to let my wife know that I adore, appreciate, and love her. I want you to know that even though our marriage isn't always picture perfect baby that I am forever grateful for you coming into my life and I am exceptionally happy that we were able to get our heads out of our asses and become more than friends because I don't think that I'd be able to handle it if we were still just friends Arizona." She finishes, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

Smiling, I pull her back down to me, kissing her like my life depended on it because she's right, in more ways than one. Pulling back I say, "Thank you for that baby. I-I am literally speechless right now."

She chuckles, "It's fine sweetie plus I have something else that I'd rather hear come out of your mouth besides words." She finishes, placing soft kisses on my neck.

I moan at the feeling, "I thought you were tired."

"I was but that's why I took a little 20 minute or so, nap." She smiles, "Now, hush and let me make love to you."

"Yes ma'am" I tell her, watching as she moves down my body.

 _'I love you with all of my heart Calliope Torres.'_ is my last sane thought before I feel my hot brunette begin to please me in one of the best ways possible. Yeah, I am pretty certain that there's no one else in the world for me.

* * *

 **And that's all she wrote for this one folks! Hope you enjoyed and if not, let me know why!**


End file.
